User talk:Wh!te$tar
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wh!te$tar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 03:06, July 28, 2010 Yay Another fan fiction that I actually like. It's not the first I like buts it's the first I've liked in a long time! :) well done! Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 07:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fan:Digimon: Spirits Edge!. It's been there for a good while now, and I've had to clean up after you re-uploading it in the wrong place about five times now. Please stop re-uploading it.Glorious CHAOS! 02:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry if that sounded rude. I didn't mean it to.Glorious CHAOS! 03:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::like this: Digimon: Spirits Edge! I'll be sure to read it as soon as possible! 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Aubs 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Hi there Wh!te$tar! This is M3. I was thinking that maybe Digimon may have some comparison with Pokemon. I also think that some Digimon species could be based on some Pokemon species. I also think that Digivolution is kinda similar to evolution of Pokemon except that Digimon don't evolve themselves. Do you think that Digimon and Pokemon have something in common with each other? M3 02:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) M3 Fan Fic Just in case you wanted to know, that's me finally finished the first chapter. Currently, only Xros Wars reference in it is the tunnel and the sky, from episode 1. Well, hope you like it. Can you comment in the Chapter's discussion page? If so, I expect some constructive critisism...and some good points too. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 22:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Amon is human. It's just the name I gave her. They're all just friends. The Chosen Children, and the Tamers! Actually, if you go to this link, you'll get my first ever story on FF.Net. It's about how they all met. But, its currently on haitus, making way for bigger ideas. But I'm still working on it. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 20:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do like to listen to music while I write. It inspires me. Plus, I get to listen to songs that I can't get on my iPod. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 21:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what, because you were doing a lot of work on it, I did check out the front page of your fic, but, to be honest, I was put off by the Junzumi, cause I'm a Takumi fan. BTW, check out my new signature :) --> I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 23:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Haven't finished the story yet but, about the photo gallery, just type in this: Load_photo.png/jpg or whaterver file You should get this: Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif|Gatomon (Ringless) Hey, if you want to know more about Amon and my other OCs, I've finally finished a blog post about them. By the way, only the ones that I could get the katakana of have katakana. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 10:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 is finally finished. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather find your chapter talk in the chapter discussion please. I'm on chapter 3...of your fic. Try...With Broken Wings maybe? I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 16:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think Demon Lord is the strongest digimon. Either him or Calumon. Tables and videos You just copy the code, mostly. For the youtube videos, you use the id of the video, which is the string of symbols after "v=".Glorious CHAOS! 22:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If it's too hard, just give me a list of what you want, and I can set it up for you.Glorious CHAOS! 23:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Xross Loader I did thanks but I wanted to add a stub/something to edit. A sentence or two is better than nothing and it get lots of edits later as we get more episodes out so I wrote out all the confirmed information from what we've seen so far and something similar exists on Wikipedia.20:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey man. Hey I'm creatin a fan as well. I was wondering if you cood give me sum pointers on fan things. Hey how about u leave me a message for stuff I need and don't need id apreciate it. Here is the link:Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours thanx man any help would be awesome --19:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC)DigimonAC Hey again Hey man thanx and I'm actually doing a frontier version and one that's based on the digiminis. Your comic is actually awesome the best. I've never seen a fan made comic so beast. And thanks for the pointers ill get right on it. I actually use mobile sometimes. Its accesible. If u have a mobile phone then you'll love this site. But its only on mobile: http://digimonac.param.mobi/ I created it. I actually have a company. It even gots an article: Fan:Digi-Egg Productions thank u again--DigimonAC 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No when I said beast I meant beast. And your characters are cool. Do your characters change into them like in frontier or do they go along side like original digimon?--DigimonAC 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude nice, I read your comic and its got sparks it relly is awesome. I'm gonna fix my page on my computer.--DigimonAC 22:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I tried sum colorin but it didn't work how u use it?--DigimonAC 23:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey forget the color thing cause I got a new comic. Its a pg13 kinda thing. Its got blood and crud. Its on my company page--DigimonAC 17:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) digistory Dude great idea.. but how bout instead of assasinate and take digimon for diety...the brotherhood actually wants to capture her and the digimon taken are turned into the evil slaves of the four bosses. Heh heh?--DigimonAC 18:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan:DigimonVirusProtectors Hey virus protectors is up and in editing....Here it is Fan:Digimon Virus Protectors ok check and help with that 2 pls thnx--DigimonAC 01:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I Made It Better Hey again, I made it. And, its better: Fan:Digimon Rebel Knights. This one, she has brothers and sisters. But the knights they get stay as their partners. Good huh? Well read it for my latest brilliance.----DigimonAC 14:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, check it out and make any changes you want. I'll be glad to be your partner. Any other ideas for rebel knights i'll gladly take in. thnx again--DigimonAC 16:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made changes. I think that the earth kids should have regular partners like: terriermon, patomon, and a made up digimon.--DigimonAC 17:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea u make the earth kids but remember, their in tokyo so japanese names ok? and the new digimon instead could just be veemon.--DigimonAC 19:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rebel Knights Changes Dude i made some changes to rebel knights. Only to rena tho cause you need to say what digimon they have.ok?--DigimonAC Hey the virus ppl were good too. They have good names and partners too. One Other thing, could u tell me how to make the chapters thing cause i can't figure it out. Ok?--DigimonAC 23:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me. The,thing thats reach for code its mine I have to move it ltr. So Look st the first chapter. And it says digimonac, but click it and u go to my page.--User:Digiemperor1 01:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me you think that you could help me with picking digimon for an outside comic? Its for tamers, I need digimon not anything else i just need digimon ok. Thnx. User:Digiemperor1 hey me againnnnnn............ Hey I do like coronamon he's my partner and thnx. Lunamon was gonna be my partner but coronamon fit the bill. The outside comic is based on.....your gonna love it......tamers. its called card slashers. Get it right... I needed some partners. Coronamon, Lunamon, And ......well I'll pick one later. User:Digiemperor1 Hey its me can u tell me a good digimon biomerge for coronamon,lunamon,and veemon. Ill appreciate it thnx. User:Digiemperor1 Hey srry. I'm not in school yet. I'm 13 so I'm out yes kno tryin to get chicks. And the biomerge is for Rebel Knights. The thing is about tamers. I'm putting Virus and Armored on hold. I'm really into tamers now. User:Digiemperor1 Re:Sucks I was talking to him, not you. You're fine.Glorious CHAOS! 18:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xtreme Thanks for the offer, the story started years ago. But it is being rebooted with various themes from the six shows. Two of the biggest elements are DNA Digivolution (Based on Digimon 02's "Jogress what-if" pondering by Kari and E-Hero Neos from YGO GX) and Digi Xros themes. * In terms of design, while Ginomon was a "design marriage" of Guilmon-X & Charmeleon(Gigantomon the same with Growlmon-X and GeoGreymon), Honshumon is based on the Nina Tucker Chimera from FMA, mixed with Madarao from Kekkaishi and Lou Lupus of Final Fantasy Unlimited. ** Ginomon homeages: Agumon (Adventure/Savers), Veemon, Guilmon, Dorumon, Shoutmon ** Honshumon homeages: Gabumon, Renamon, Gaomon, Dorurumon ** Tenromon homeages: Agunimon & Silphymon D-B-X, Double Boiled Xtreme (TV size) You might like this song. The series is done by the same guy directing Xros Wars.Fractyl 21:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fanfic's mine, but expect some Double references in Xros Wars (Riku Sanjō already used Gaiking's design for DarkKnightmon.)Fractyl 22:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC)